


Candy in Candice

by backtothestart02



Series: On Set Attraction [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance, Secret dating, Smut, grandice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Grant nearly gives away his secret relationship with Candice when he sees her in Iris’ Halloween costume.
Relationships: Grant Gustin/Candice Patton
Series: On Set Attraction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181405
Kudos: 19





	Candy in Candice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shawna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawna/gifts).



> Welcome to my first grandice fic! I told myself I'd never write fanfiction about celebrities, but here I am doing it...welp. I only have one other fic idea for grandice. Not sure when I'll write it, but there will at least be one more if you happen to enjoy this one.
> 
> This fic is hypothetically set sometime during season 1. Grant and Candice don't have any significant others, so they're single to the outside world, but the whole Flash cast and crew basically knows about them, even though G&C don't realize they do and think they're being clever. Inspiration was Candice's Halloween get-up this year and a line from my friend, Shawna (so I put her into the fic ;)). Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Candice smoothed the fabric over her body from top to bottom, smiling to herself as she turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror. She slipped into her heels and popped her head out of the dressing room as a thought occurred to her.

“I need the tail! And the ears!”

A young woman came running towards her with both items in her hands, plus a cute purple wig and small bowtie.

Candice looked up at her questioningly.

“Purple is Iris’ color,” the woman explained.

“Oh,” Candice said, surprised but not disappointed when she noticed the cat tail was also purple, as were part of the ears and small bowtie that would hold the top half on her ensemble together.

“More on that later.”

“Okay, then.”

She grinned and stepped back into the dressing room to apply the items to her final look.

“Perfect!” The woman said, after seeing Candice re-emerge again. “Just head on over to make-up for the drawn-on cat face, and you can head to set.”

Candice smiled.

“Thanks, Shawna. You’re the best.”

The two shared smiles, and then Candice did as she was told and stepped out of the wardrobe trailer. Having been filming for quite some time, she knew exactly where to go. What she didn’t know was who was watching her every move just a few hundred feet back.

 _Damn_ , Grant thought, eyeing his attractive co-star from his spot on the pavement.

He nearly tripped over his own feet just looking at her. She was adorable in her little cat ears and tail, sure, but that body suit was doing a number on him. He struggled not to get a hard-on out in the open before reaching the wardrobe trailer. _God bless the writers for putting a Halloween costume party in the script._

The door opened just as he grabbed the handle.

“Hey, Grant.”

“Hi, Shawna.” He put on a smoldering smile to hide how tight his pants were starting to feel.

“I thought I heard someone out here. Come on in.”

Grant ducked inside so he wouldn’t hit his head on the top of the doorframe, then straightened.

“So, what’s Barry’s costume?” he asked, trying to get his mind off Candice and how tightly that body suit hugged her ass. He could practically feel it in his hands, as he pulled her flush against him and-

“Grant?”

He blinked and refocused.

“I’m sorry, Shawna. What did you say?”

A smile tugged at her lips. She held up the costume again, and Grant promptly frowned.

“A Flash cosplay?”

She shrugged.

“What can I say? Barry’s a dork who wants to subtly hint at Iris who he really is.”

He took the costume from her that looked like it had been snagged from a Halloween shop.

“I might as well have just worn the regular suit.”

“Well, this one is easier to get in and out of.”

He nodded. “True.”

“Plus, the real suit might not be all that subtle if Barry doesn’t want Iris putting two and two together.”

“I guess you’re right. Thanks, Shawna.”

“Let me know if you need any help!” She called out as he made his way to the dressing room. She gazed after him longingly, almost not hearing him when he responded to her.

“I’m sure I can manage.”

He flashed her a smile, and she melted. But she knew she didn’t have a shot in hell. Grant was charming and sweet and funny, and an incredible actor, but he was most definitely taken – even if he didn’t think anyone knew about it.

Candice was one lucky woman.

…

The Flash set was somewhat crowded when Grant strolled in a half an hour later. He scanned the scene for Candice and found her almost immediately. He smirked, letting his eyes drink in her figure again. When she laughed at something one of the crew members had said, he felt a slight tingle of jealousy, but it disappeared the moment she turned to look at him. He decided there was lust in her eyes, even if there wasn’t. There could be. It had been a while since…

“Here.”

A walkie talkie was thrust at him from one of the crew members. His brows furrowed, confused.

“The set is huge and crowded today. There’s a channel for each of the main actors, one for the director, one for the crew, and a main one for everyone if you need anything.” The man paused. “Candice is channel two.”

Grant blushed fiercely. The crew member pretended not to notice and instead walked around handing everyone their walkie talkies.

Grant gulped, then regained his composure. There was no way the crew knew about them – was there? They’d been so discreet.

Still, he turned away a little and his himself, then switched his channel to two. He lifted the device to his lips and said what he’d been dying to since the moment he saw her in that cute little outfit.

“Candice?” There was no response, but he could see her twitch slightly where she stood and lift the walkie talkie up to her ear. “I wanna bite you.” He paused to smirk. “See if candy comes out.”

He licked his lips, as she turned to look around, searching for him, which made him restrain an aroused growl. But it wasn’t long after that he realized _everybody_ was looking around.

He almost dropped his walkie talkie when Carlos came onto the line and said, “We can all hear you, dumbass.”

Grant’s eyes widened, terrified.

A second later, the crew member he’d just been talking with came on the line.

“My bad, Grant. Candice is line four.”

Candice’s eyes landed on Grant finally, who looked absolutely mortified. Any lust that might’ve been there before was gone. She blamed him, that much was obvious. But she also felt pity for him, which he hated.

“Okay!” The director walked on set. “We’ll be ready to start in five minutes.” He searched the room. “Where’s Grant?”

“Hiding,” Carlos said sarcastically, and Grant stepped out of where he’d clustered himself.

“I’m right here,” he said timidly.

The director frowned. “What are you-” He shook his head. “Nevermind. Come here. I have some notes I want to go over with you before we start.”

Grant power-walked over to the director, ignoring the stares of just about everybody, but primarily Candice.

…

Several hours of dress rehearsals and filming later, the cast and crew were given a break of about an hour to take a breather and get something to eat. For the cast it also meant changing wardrobe. For Grant and Candice though, they were done for the night. It wasn’t often they finished before the rest of the cast, but in this instance, it worked in Grant’s favor.

He was determined to get past the awkwardness with Candice from the incident when he first walked on set. Luckily, any non-sexual tension hadn’t shown up when the cameras were rolling, but any time there was a break, she would separate from him. Maybe to prove to those surrounding them that there was nothing going on between the two of them, he didn’t know. But he was going to put a stop to it right now.

Following her at a safe distance, Grant made his way to the wardrobe trailer again. Unfortunately for him, he was stopped a few times by crew members and the director, even by Carlos who he managed to keep a straight face with. Tom was the hardest to escape, but he managed it.

Nearly huffing and puffing, he quietly opened the door to the wardrobe trailer some time later. He poked his head inside to see if anyone else was around.

“Shawna?” he whispered but saw no sign of her.

He stepped inside and looked up and down the aisles of clothes but saw no one until that little purple tail came into vision. He smirked to himself, grateful that Candice hadn’t finished and was still within reach.

Despite every bone inside his body wanting to reach for her ass and give it a squeeze, he lightly placed his hands on her waist instead and leaned in so his lips were hovering over the shell of her ear.

“Hey,” he whispered, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Oh, my god!” she yelped, her hand flying over her heart as she tried to slow down her racing heart. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, not sorry one bit, as was shown blatantly by the grin spreading across his face.

Candice turned around to face him.

“That was some stunt you pulled in there.” Her eyebrows narrowed.

His shoulders slumped.

“How was I supposed to know the guy would trick me?”

“Dirty talk on set is a bad idea, Grant!” She smacked his chest. “Probably everyone knows about us now.”

“I don’t think so.”

She gave him a look.

“They probably just thought I was-”

“Blatantly flirting in public? Yeah, I wonder why…”

“Because you look sexy as hell is why,” he said, pulling her close.

“Grant,” she said, through stifled breath. “Maybe we should rethink this.”

“Why? You’re attracted to me, and I’m attracted to you. What’s more, we like each other. We have stuff in common. If you’d just let me, I’d tell the world we’re together.”

“That would be a disaster for me, and for all the young girls I’m trying so hard to represent. No matter what I achieve, people will say it’s because I had you in my pocket giving me whatever I want. Nothing will feel justified or earned.”

“Well…I _am_ in your pocket.” He leaned in.

She pushed him away. “I’m _serious_.”

He sighed. “Fine. I’ll flirt with Danielle tomorrow, happy?”

She frowned. “No.” And he grinned.

“Good. Me either.”

He captured her lips with his own and spread his hands over her ass like he’d been wanting to do since the minute he saw her in this outfit. He gave them a light squeeze and then slapped one cheek. This time instead of yelping, Candice moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

“God, I missed you today,” she whispered into his mouth.

He growled. “You have no idea.”

“Sorry I was so distant in between takes. I just didn’t know how to-”

“I know. It’s okay.” He kissed her again. “You’re not distant now.”

“Hell, no.”

Grant pushed her back into the aisle until they were up against the side of the trailer and then slowly began to strip her of her ensemble. First went the ears and the bowtie and the wig. The top half of her outfit came apart with ease, but the body suit took a little more work.

Meanwhile, Candice pulled apart his Flash costume, which was much easier than his regular suit and paused at her favorite places.

“I’m so glad lightning gave you abs.” She smirked before laying her hands on them and spreading her fingers across his chest.

He groaned and folded over on her, kissing her neck until he hit her sweet spot, and she went up on her tip toes to cling to him, her hip brushing his erection as she turned slightly in his arms.

“Oh, God.”

Without warning, Grant stuck two fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear, further aroused when he found her pussy soaking for him.

“I guess that’s one thing that hasn’t changed,” he muttered against her skin.

“Damn straight,” she said, her nails trailing down his back, then digging in as they dragged back up towards his neck.

He shuddered, then scraped his teeth along her bare shoulder – save for her bra strap.

“So, what do you think? Will candy come out if I bite you…Candy?”

She smirked and rolled her eyes. “That sounds like a stripper name.”

“My stripper then,” he teased, unclasping the back of her bra and pulling it off in a heartbeat.

She gasped. “That’s dirty.”

“There’s no one here but us.”

She licked her lips, letting her gaze fall from his eyes to his lips, and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him some more. His kisses were wet and sloppy, engulfing her whole mouth, but she didn’t care. He was intoxicating, and he knew exactly how to touch her and where. Their affair had continued for months after what was supposed to be just a one-night stand, but she was glad it was still going. Not just because the sex was fantastic, but because she felt such a connection to him, stronger than she’d felt with anyone else ever.

“Grant!”

She gasped when he picked her up and pressed her against the side of the trailer. Automatically, she wrapped her legs around his waist and waited for him to enter her. It was an excruciating wait, salvaged only by the fact that when she opened her eyes to see what was taking so long, she saw he was pushing his engorged cock into the rubber between them.

“Damn.”

Grabbing a hold of some of her dark locks, he angled his face and kissed her again, tongues twisting as he entered her below.

Candice grunted as he held tight to her until he reached the hilt. He paused for a lingering, breathless moment and then started to retreat, pulling almost all the way out until he heard her whimper, “No,” and pushed in again.

“ _God_.”

Her head fell onto his collar bone as he fucked her. His thrusts were hard and fast, and his hands were a little slippery on her sweaty, dark skin. But Candice felt alive, and she rocked her hips to the rhythm of his pounding fuck. She dug her heels into his ass to push him further and before she knew it she was grinding against him and digging her nails into his scalp as she tipped his head back to kiss him.

There was some noise outside the trailer of people approaching, but Grant and Candice were oblivious to the approach, lost in each other and the intoxicating feel of skin on skin, cock inside pussy, delirious-inducing kisses, and the way they fit so perfectly together.

Grant nearly fell to the floor when he came, managing to push himself even deeper inside Candice against the wall instead.

Breathing heavily, he finally set her down. He brushed the dark locks out of her eyes and leaned down for one more kiss.

“I wish we could walk out of here together,” he said, running the back of his hand down her cheek.

“But we can’t,” she said, and he nodded.

“I know.”

Hurriedly, they found their clothes from earlier that day and put them on, dropping off their on-set wardrobe in the basket for washing.

Forgetting to exit one at a time, they walked together to the door, and Grant pushed it open. Candice was down one step when they realized who was in front of them.

Tom and Carlos, looking at them curiously.

Candice cleared her throat, unable to look back at Grant to say anything.

“Good evening, gentlemen.”

They both looked at her, amused.

“Hey, Candice,” Carlos said, then glanced up the steps. “Grant.”

Grant forced a smile, but before he could respond Candice was down the steps and was walking away to the left.

“Goodnight, boys!” she called out, not looking back.

Grant cleared his throat and nodded.

“Goodnight!” The three men said together, then Carlos and Tom looked at Grant again.

“Well, see you,” he chirped, then turned and walked away to the right.

Tom and Carlos looked both directions, then back at each other. The door to the wardrobe trailer was still open. Carlos took the two steps up and stepped inside before sniffing intently.

“Oh, shit, they had sex in here!”

Tom followed him and giggled.

“Aren’t we not supposed to know that they-”

Carlos rolled his eyes.

“Oh, please. As if they could be any more obvious.”

In his trailer for the night, Grant texted Candice.

**Meet me in an hour?**

Candice answered almost immediately.

_My trailer or yours?_


End file.
